Cacturne vs. Togemon
Cacturne vs. Togemon is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Cacturne from Pokémon and Togemon from Digimon. Description Pokémon vs. Digimon. Today, two creatures based on humanoid Cactuses, from their respected series are going to battle each other to the Death. But Which one will survive, and which one will fall? The Scarecrow Pokémon, or Mimi's Digimon Partner? Interlude Wiz: Pokémon and Digimon have been rivals since day one. Japanese creature that are partners with a human protagonist, and changing their forms to become stronger are two of the many things that they have in common. Boomstick: And another thing they have in common are creatures that are based on things you see in real life. Like cactuses. Wiz: I believe the proper term for pluralizing cactus is cacti. But, with that said, two creatures that resemble cacti will battle each other to the death. Boomstick: Cacturne, the Scarecrow Pokémon, and the evolved form of Cacnea. Wiz: And Togemon, Champion Level Digimon, partner to Mimi Tachikawa, and digivolved form of Palmon. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick.... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Cacturne Boomstick: In the Hoenn Region, there is a desert in Route 111. There, trainers can encounter a Pokémon that's neither a ground, rock, nor steel type, yet can resist the harsh sands, ripping it's very flesh. That Pokémon....(record scratching can be heard.) is NOT Cacturne. That Pokémon is Cacnea. But luckily, sometime after a trainer captures a Cacnea, Cacnea will eventually evolve into a Cacturne. Wiz: Cacturne, also known as the Scarecrow Pokémon, is a dual Grass/Dark Type Pokémon. Boomstick: And you are all probably wondering why he's known as the Scarecrow Pokémon? Well, take it away, Wiz. Wiz: According to the many Pokédex entries, Cacturne is capable of being motionless in the daytime. This results in it preventing losing any water during the day time. And as you may've guessed, Cacturne is, more or less, a nocturnal Pokémon. Boomstick: They are also known to stalk their prey until they are exhausted from the harshness of the desert, and then... well, we don't rightfully know. Though it's most likely they eat them. Wiz: One of Cacturne's main abilities is Sand Veil. While in a sandstorm, Cacturne's evasion skills are increased to the point where it's virtually impossible for the opponent to hit him. Boomstick: Not only that, but Cacturne is also immune to the harshness of any sandstorm. To make matters worst, Cacturne is capable of learning Sandstorm, which harms those that aren't a rock, steel, or ground type... or those who have the ability Sand Veil for about five turns. And by combining Cacturne's Sandstorm with a Smooth Rock, and the sandstorm lasts even longer. Wiz: Not to mention, Cacturne is also capable of learning Sand-Attack. A move that, while it doesn't harm the opponent, it lower's the foe's accuracy, making it even harder for them to hit Cacturne. Boomstick: But if someone should be lucky, and managed to hit Cacturne, Cacturne always has an ace-in-the-hole; Spiky Shield. Wiz: Originally Chesnaught's signature move, Spiky Shield protects the user from nearly any form of attack. However, if the opponent perform a physical move like Brick Break, or Ice Punch then the opponent will be receive 1/8th of damage. Boomstick: To further the, for lack of a better term, evilness, Cacturne can also spit out these little seeds that are designed to leech the very health from it's opponent. In other words, Leech Seed. Wiz: But, sadly all Grass-Type Pokémon are immune to Leech Seed. And on top of that, Cacturne, can shoot out these Cotton Spores that are capable of slowing down it's opponent's partially to a halt. Boomstick: Is there any attacks, that Cacturne actually attacks his opponents rather than letting then have their life drain out as it sits in the background? Wiz: Well, there are a few. One of them is Needle Arm. While it may not be the strongest Grass-Type move, there is a 30% chance of the opponent getting flinched should it hit. Boomstick: So let me get this straight, not only is Cacturne partially leeching, and siphoning on it's opponent's life, but it's also preventing them from doing anything? Wiz: Pretty much. Boomstick: Man, that is one evil Cactus. Cacturne is one of the most evil Pokémon. It's capable of surviving the harsh desert condition, unlike it's retarded Cacturne wanna-a-be Maractus. Seriously, Maractus lives in desert environments, and yet it doesn't have the ability Sand Veil. Not to mention, it's debatably the most patient Pokémon since it can stay in one spot and wait for the sun to down, as well as stalk it's prey all day. That's right, maybe even more patient than Wobbuffet, who is known as the Patient Pokémon. Wiz: But while it may be patient, it does have it's fair share of flaws. For one, because he's a Grass/Dark type, it's weak against. Fighting, Flying, Poison, Fire, Ice, and Fairy Types.... Boomstick: And above all, Bug Type Pokémon. Keep those far away from Cacturne. Wiz: And it's only made worst since Cacturne has somewhat poor defenses, and lack in the speed factor. Boomstick: But if Cacturne manages to get into his ring of pain, pray that you'll be able to survive. Cacturne Battle Cry. Togemon Wiz: When evil in the Digital World was spreading too far, drastic measures were taken. The mysterious entity Gennai took care of eight Digi-Eggs, that contains the Digital World's future heroes and protectors. Boomstick: But that was not all he took care of. Each Digi-Egg was given a Digivice, and a tag, that carried a crest with a certain element. Wiz: Not only that, but each Digimon was destined to wait for a human to be their partner. And one of the Digi-Egg was destined to be the partner of Mimi Tachikawa was the plant Digimon, Palmon. Boomstick: But, we aren't talking about her. We're going to talk about her Digivolved form, the Cactus Boxer; Togemon. Wiz: Togemon is a Champion Level, Data and Virus Type Digimon, that both specializes in various boxing techniques, but also using her needles as projectiles. Boomstick: And speaking of which, that's one of Togemon's signature moves; Needle Spray. When performing Needle Spray, Togemon performs one of two techniques. Either she'll just thrust her body, which resulted in millions of needles being shot out of her body. Or she'll spin like frickin' top, which results in her shooting out the needles partially the same way. Wiz: Not to mention, despite her large size, Togemon is surprisingly fast... or at least her fists. By using her second move; Light Speed Jabbing, Togemon can apparently punch her opponent with jabs faster than the speed of light. Boomstick: Wait, how fast is the speed of light again? Wiz: About 186,000 mi/sec. Boomstick: Holy shit! Wiz: Yeah, but despite her having a move that's faster than the speed of light, Togemon rarely uses that move. If anything, she often uses her Needles Spray attack, most likely she prefers to hit more targets. And even then, I still call bullshit that she can achieve a speed faster than 186,000 mi/sec. I personally believe that she has a speed that would rival, if not surpass, Mr. Sandman. Boomstick: Togemon is a formidable opponent. She managed to beat the teddy bear Digimon Monzaemon, even though he's apparently an Ultimate Class Digimon, which I might add, is one level higher than Champion level. She also managed to fend off against other strange Digimon like a chicken that can turn it's foes into stone, and a couple of others. Wiz: But while she aided the other Digimon to fight off the main threats, Togemon never really defeated any of the main threats. She was defeated by the hands of Devimon, Etemon, and even when she digivolved into Lilymon, she still lost by the hands Myotismon. She's also is prone to anger issues, and can be a bit stubborn. But luckily for her, her anger apparently fuels her strength. Boomstick: But when you get down to it, Togemon will always be there to protect that spoiled little brat Mimi. Palmon: Time to show this Digimon some manners. Palmon Digivolve to... Palmon Digivolves into Togemon. Togemon: Togemon! Death Battle (The Scene begins with Mimi and Palmon in a desert area, after they acquired their Crest.) Mimi: Palmon, isn't this great? We finally got the Crest of Sincerity. Palmon: That's great Mimi. Know I can Digivolve into Ultimate. Then suddenly, a strange creature appears and runs in between Mimi and Palmon, knocking them to the ground. Mimi: HEY! That's incredibly rude of you! Then creature stopped, and turned 180°, revealing to be a Cacturne. Mimi: Palmon? Do you know what Digimon that is? Palmon: I'm not sure. That's no Digimon I've ever seen. Cacturne: Cacturne... Mimi: Did that thing say Cacturne? Palmon: I think so. Cacturne then shows that it has Mimi's tag, along with the Crest of Sincerity wrapped on it's arm. Mimi: Hey! That doesn't belong to you! Give it back this minute! Instead of giving the crest, and tag back, Cacturne begins to laugh evilly. Angered, Mimi pulls out her Digivice. Mimi: Palmon, teach that brute some manners! Palmon: You got it Mimi. Palmon then processes to Digivolve. Palmon: Palmon, Digivolve to.... Togemon: Togemon! Togemon: Alright Cacturne, or what ever your name is, give me Mimi's Tag and Crest, and I'll let you live. Cacturne then processes to taunt Togemon. Togemon: Alright! You asked for this! Fight Cacturne starts by firing his Pin Missiles. Togemon managed to blocked them with her boxing gloves, and processes to perform various jabs at Cacturne. Cacturne got hit and was sent flying. Togemon: You call that a barrage of needles? Let me show you my Needle Spray! YAHHH!!! Togemon proceeded to fire a barrage of needles from her body. Most of them missed, but a some of them managed to hit Cacturne. Cacturne managed to get back up. As he got back up, he notices Togemon charging towards him, with one of her fists preparing to unleash a powerful punch. Togemon: Time to finished this. Just as Togemon was about a few inches from Cacturne, Cacturne used Sandstorm, engulfing the area in a powerful sandstorm. Togemon proceeded to punch where she assumed Cacturne was, but missed. Togemon: Tsk, Where'd you go? While Togemon was searching for Cacturne, the sandstorm begins to inflict damage on her. Togemon: You think this little sandstorm will be enough to defeat me!? While continuing to search for the Scarecrow Pokémon, Togemon begins to hear the evil laugher of Cacturne. Togemon: Where are you!? Show yourself! The suddenly, Cacturne emerged from the sandstorm, and processes to use Sand-Attack, directly into Togemon's eyes. Togemon: AHHH! My eyes! I can't see! Cacturne retreated back into the sandstorm, as Togemon begins to aggressively attack her surroundings, WHILE the sandstorm continues inflict damage on her. Togemon: That's it! I've had enough! Needle Spray! Togemon begins to spin like a top, while shooting out a barrage of needles out of her body. Eventually, she stopped spinning. Togemon: I hope that got him. Eventually, the sandstorm began to subside. As the sandstorm begins to die out, a vision-impaired Togemon, barely sees Cacturne still alive, and without a single injury on his body. Togemon: What!? You didn't get hit by my Needle Spray? Enraged, Togemon proceeded to charged, partially blinded, at Cacturne. But Cacturne retaliates by shooting out Cotton Spores, which slowed Togemon's speed to a crawl. Not wanting to give up though, Togemon continue to charge at Cacturne, though much slower than before. Just as she's about to punch Cacturne, Cacturne blocked her attack with Spiky Shield. Togemon's attack was blocked, and Togemon begin to writhe in pain, thanks to her fist getting pierced by Cacturne's Spiky Shield. Togemon: AHHHH! That really hurts! Cacturne begins to laugh evilly, again, and follows up with another Sandstorm. Togemon: Not again! Cacturne then proceeded to use Poison Sting, successfully hitting Togemon. He continues to hit Togemon with Poison Sting, until she ended up getting poisoned. Growing more, and more desperate, Togemon proceeds to attack blindly in the sandstorm, without much success. Eventually, Togemon became incredibly weak due to the sandstorm hitting her, and being poisoned. On her knees and unable to move, Cacturne jumped out of the sandstorm, and unleashed a powerful Needle Arm. The Needle arm successfully hit Togemon, directly into her face, ripping it in two. With enough force, Togemon ended up collapsing on her back, with her face cleaved in two. Mimi: Togemon NOOOOO!! Togemon: Mimi.... I'm sorry.... Cacturne then proceeds to jump onto Togemon's body, and unleashed a barrage of Needle Arms, one after the other. Unable to move, due to being flinched, Togemon was helpless as Cacturne was slicing her face into piece, eventually killing her. Cacturne proceeds to perform an evil laugh. He then noticed Mimi. Mimi runs with fear, as tears begin to fall from her eyes. Mimi: Togemon... I'm so sorry I couldn't to anything. KO * Cacturne begins to follow Mimi. * Togemon's body reverts into data, and eventually into a Digi-Egg. Conclusion Boomstick: I guess what Yoda said was true. Size doesn't matter. Wiz: While Togemon may've had the advantage in multiple areas, such as strength, size, and even speed, Cacturne managed to hold his own not by outmatching her, but by being patient, and using cunningness to his advantage. Boomstick: As we've mentioned before, Cacturne uses his field to his advantage, and most of his moves fit his patient, and downright, sadistic nature. Sandstorm and Sand-Attack, combine with his ability Sand Veil made him nearly untouchable. Cotton Spore allowed Cacturne to slow down Togemon, making it easier for Cacturne to dodge, and counter Togemon's attacks. And Spikey Shield dealt damaged to Togemon, while at the same time protecting himself from nearly every blow Togemon could dish out. Not to mention, Togemon may be stubborn, her stubbornness can only get so far if she can't hit her target. Wiz: But we should express that Togemon would've taken this victory if she didn't take her time to defeat Cacturne. But thanks to her stubborn nature, Cacturne used that to give him the advantage he needed to give him the victory. And let's not forget that Cacturne has one other trump card should he'd be the verge of defeat; Destiny Bond. If Cacturne were to be killed, then Togemon would've been killed too. Boomstick: (*Sigh) It's a shame that Togemon Need-led some help from Mimi, but didn't provided any assistance. Wiz: The Winner is Cacturne. Next Time Two teams, both are thieves, and are terrible at doing their jobs. Who will be rooting for? Cacturne Togemon Who do you want to win? Cacturne Togemon Who's your favorite Cactus creature? Cacturne Togemon Did you agree with the Outcome of Cacturne vs. Togemon? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Venage237 Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies